Only Me' Saruhiko x Misaki (SaruMi) one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Misaki always wondered what that Monkey wanted. Although when he finally found out, he wished he hadn't asked in the first place. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own _K_

Misaki growled in irritation as he slowed to a stop. He slammed his foot down on the back end of the skateboard and it shot up into his hand. He started to walk towards the bar. He shoved himself through the door and sat on the couch.

"Oh, Yata-chan," Kusanagi said, "how nice to see you here. Why are you back so soon?"

"That goddamn Monkey attacked me while I was tryin' to apprehend the guy!" he fumed.

Kusanagi sighed. "Don't get upset about it, Yata-chan. I'm sure he has his reasons…"

"What the hell is his problem anyway?"

Kusanagi smiled to himself. "I'm pretty sure Fushimi just feels he needs to harass you."

"The question is _why_." Before Kusanagi could reply, Misaki was out the door and zooming away on his skateboard.

He smiled to himself. "Oh, there's not much of a question to _that_ , Yata-chan."

* * *

 **An explosion of flames sent Misaki flying forward.** He tightened his grip on the bat and swung.

Fushimi dodged easily. "Oh, Mi~sa~ki? You seem to be a bit short-tempered lately."

"Shut up, you fuckin' Monkey!" he yelled as he swung the bat once more.

Fushimi sidestepped and slammed the butt of his sword into Misaki's back.

He coughed up some blood and stumbled off his skateboard. "Damn it," he coughed. He wiped his mouth, leaving a faintly red smear on his wrist.

Fushimi grinned maniacally. "What's wrong, Misaki?! Have you lost your game?"

"Not in the least!" he replied as he skated behind Fushimi. Fushimi managed to block in time with his sword, but the gravity and force behind the board left him momentarily unbalanced. He tottered backwards for just a second, and that gave Misaki enough time to swing the bat at him.

Fushimi managed to catch the tool, but he staggered backwards. Misaki kicked his feet out from under him and he hit the ground.

"Who's the strong one now?" he boasted.

"Still not you, Mi~sa~ki."

Before Misaki could blink, Fushimi withdrew a knife from his sleeve and stabbed his arm.

Misaki screamed and fell back as a red stain quickly appeared on his white shirt. "What the hell was that, you damn Monkey?!" he screamed.

Fushimi got to his feet and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm just showing you that leaving HOMRA was the better choice for me," he replied coolly.

"But you betrayed us," Misaki replied angrily.

Fushimi tsked and looked away, seemingly disappointed. "I didn't betray you; I was just returning the favor." His icy-blue eyes suddenly seemed moody and contemplative. It was almost like he was a bit sad.

"What did we ever do to you?" Misaki asked indignantly.

"Oh, HOMRA never did anything to me," Fushimi replied carelessly. "It was you, Misaki."

Misaki stood up and gritted his teeth angrily. "I never did anything to you!" he shouted angrily. "We were partners! _You_ were the one who betrayed _us_!"

Fushimi sighed and rolled his eyes. He stepped closer to Misaki. Too close. "I can't see you, Misaki," he said.

"What?"

"I said," Fushimi replied, leaning toward Misaki's face, "that I can't see you, Misaki." Before Misaki could blink, Fushimi was pressing his lips up against him.

Misaki struggled for a moment before going limp. "Stop it," he muttered, enraged by how much he was enjoying it. _I can't be doing this with that damn Monkey_ , he thought to himself as his grip tightened around Fushimi's sleeve. _He betrayed us. He betrayed_ me. "Stop it, you damn Monkey," he gasped.

Fushimi backed away, but was still grinning at him. "What is it, Mi~sa~ki? Are you still a virgin?"

Misaki backed up. "I don't need you. Get the fuck away from me, you stupid Monkey!" He jumped on his skateboard and headed off into the distance.

Fushimi sighed and leaned against the building side. "Only look at me, Misaki," he murmured. "Only me. Forget the rest of them…"

* * *

 **Misaki drew in a stuttering gasp as he wiped one last tear from his face.** "Stupid Monkey," he murmured.

Fin

* * *

Really interested by this one. We had writing camp so I randomly started working on a SaruMi fic cuz I didn't know what else to write. It turned out pretty good IMO so I decided to post it. Hope y'all enjoyed~


End file.
